It is known to provide for a nestable chair or system of nestable chairs, in which, for purposes of compact storage, one chair is received within another chair. Arrangements for vertically nestable or "stacking" chairs, where one chair is fitted atop another chair to form a vertical stack of chairs, are well-known. Typically, such vertically nestable chairs will include a generally orthogonal base (i.e. a "box"-shaped base consisting of at least two and typically four base supports), which is configured so that one chair can be fitted onto another chair in a compact arrangement, with the base of the upper chair fitting over the seat of the lower chair. Such chairs may provide for compact storage but yet are generally uncomfortable for seating and can be unwieldy, e.g. clumsy to handle during nesting or stacking. Transport of such stacked chairs can be particularly difficult, and a separate cart or the like may be required.
Arrangements for horizontally nestable chairs, where one chair is fitted into another chair to form a horizontal line of chairs, are also known. Such horizontally nestable chairs typically also include a generally orthogonal base (i.e. consisting of at least two base supports). Such chairs also may tend to be uncomfortable for seating and unwieldy, and may not readily or easily be nested in a uniform manner. Transport of the nested chairs may also be rather difficult.
Folding chairs, where the seat of the chair can be folded onto the base or back support of the chair, are also known. According to any typical arrangement, such folding chairs will not provide for any type of adjustment of the seat or back support with respect to the base during ordinary use. Such folding chairs also tend to be rather uncomfortable for seating. Moreover, such folding chairs tend to be difficult to manage for purposes of storage, sometimes requiring additional structures such as racks or carts.
As has been noted, such known arrangements for nestable and folding chairs are intended to provide for compact storage and space savings, and may generally achieve that purpose. However, these known arrangements typically achieve compact storage and space savings only at the sacrifice of overall functionality, i.e. comfort, adjustability, ease of use, transportability, etc. Moreover, these known arrangements for nestable and folding chairs by their very nature also tend to limit aesthetic design possibilities.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a horizontally nestable chair and/or a system of nestable chairs that provides not only for relatively compact storage but also for enhanced functionality, for example, the functionality generally associated with a "task chair" or "office chair" (i.e., pivotal rotation of the seat assembly with respect tco the base and/or vertical adjustment of the seat height). It would also be advantageous to have a horizontally nestable chair that can be configured for nesting and thereafter uniformly nested with relative ease. It would further be advantageous to provide for a system of horizontally nestable chairs that can be formed into an orderly "train" of nested chairs for purposes of transport and/or compact storage.